I'm Glad You Came to Me
by IHaveYourGoat
Summary: Tohru suddenly realizes her feelings for Yuki...but will she act upon them? TohruxYuki I do not own Furbua/Fruits Basket. Lemons in future! RR! PWEASE!
1. All Along

I'm Glad You Came to Me (Kyo doesnt show up until later chapters. haha)

Tohru looked down at the dishes that awaited her, the result of the ravaging of three specific people, and put on a determined face.

"Let's go!' she cried, plunging her hands into the water, and attacking her first victim.

She scrubbed like a madcap, blowing her bangs out of her eyes as she worked. 

"Need some help?" a mild voice asked from her left. She paused, looking up at the person addressing her. 

"Thank you ever so much for your offer, Yuki kun, but I couldn't possibly-", she cut off, when he rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, and went to stand beside her, promptly taking a dish to work on.

She stared at him shocked, and blushed, smiling, when he gave one of his beautiful smiles he only gave her. 

"I'm glad to help." He said, simply, and turned to his task.

They comfortably worked together in silence, and soon the mountain became a small hill, and then became one remaining dish.

Tohru reached for the last plate, just as Yuki was and their hands met in the water. 

A sudden jolt raced through her, and heat rose to her cheeks. Staring at their touching hands, she felt a strange feeling stir inside her…

He didn't seem to notice anything different, because he simply took the plate and cleaned it. 

Once they were done washing, they began to put them away. She glanced over at Yuki as he was stretching up to put away some plates, and watched his midriff's muscles contract. 

For all his slimness, he did have some muscles… she mused, admiringly.

She jerked realizing what she was doing. 

_I'm checking out Yuki!_

Blushing fiercely, she looked away sharply, and focused on her task, trying to block out the foreign thoughts. As she was putting away a bowl, she found her eyes straying back to Yuki who was now bending over to put some pans in the bottom pantries. 

She cocked her head involuntarily, and a large clacking sound shocked her out of her sudden daze. Yuki straightened up, turning, worriedly. 

Embarrassed, her face flaming, she quickly picked up the bowl, apologizing profusely. 

"You must be tired, I can finish up." He said kindly, taking the bowl from her. Usually, she would've protested but she needed to get away.

Now. 

Screaming at herself mentally, she smiled at him. "Thank you very much, Yuki kun." She walked quickly out of the kitchen, and bumped into Shigure in the hall. 

He was looking at her with a studying look, and for a moment Tohru wondered if he had seen…

"Are you well, Tohru?" he asked, with fatherly concern. "We can't have our Flower wilting."

She shook her head, and said, reassuringly, "No, no I'm fine. Really. Thank you for asking." 

Just then, Yuki came in from the kitchen, with a worried look. "Are you? You're so red…have you given yourself a fever, again?" he raised his hand to test her forehead, and jerked backwards, avoiding him. They stared at her in confusion and surprise. 

"I…I might have something. If I do, I don't want you getting it." She lied, glancing towards the stairs. 

Shigure nodded. "That's a good idea. Why don't you go to bed early tonight, hmm?" he patted her fondly on the head, and walked off to gods knows where. 

Tohru smiled at Yuki watching her, his eyes still a little confused…and hurt. 

"Is everything okay, Tohru?" he asked quietly.

Her heart pulled, and she smiled brightly. "Yes, Yuki kun. I'm fine."

Still serious, he touched her shoulder and said, "Honda san, if anything is bothering you…" he lowered his head so they were eye-to-eye. "…don't hold it in. Tell me."

Tohru hadn't heard a word he'd said; her heart was beating to erratically for her to do anything but try to keep breathing. 

"Honda san?" a worried voice prompted.

She smiled at him; still a little stunned, and replied, "Of course, Yuki kun."

Looking satisfied, but still worried, he murmured, withdrawing his hand, "Good night, then, Honda san."

Walking up the stairs, she could feel his eyes on her back until she'd turned the corner to her room. Fleeing inside, she closed her door, and rested her back against it, slowly sliding down with her face in her hands.

Sitting on the floor, she tried to fight down the sudden, strong emotions swirling inside her like a hurricane. 

"What is happening?" she whispered, desperately, battling the urges and desires leaping up like demons. 

Stop. Stop. Stop.

She shook her head, and leaned it back, staring up at the blank white ceiling.

Closing her eyes, she visited back through her memories with her mom, and tried to see if she could help. She had said something that could explain this.

'_Love is a wild, unpredictable thing. Sometimes it's suddenly there when we least expect it, sometimes it was there all along but we didn't acknowledge it.'_ Her mother said, her words echoing in her mind. She was explaining how she had fallen in love with her teacher. 

Tohru opened her eyes, even more confused.

"'All along'?" she murmured, hugging her knees, and laying her head. 


	2. Shigures Cooking

Heh. I was really, really bored...

By the way, I got my idea from my moms cooking. (just kidding, mom! .")

The sunlight of the early sun entered the room, and lit over a sleeping brunette. Her eyelids twitched, and slowly opened drowsily.

Tohru yawned, and stretched, arching her back against the mattress. She rolled over, and looked at the clock.

10:30 a.m.

That woke her up, with a guilty jerk. She hadn't made their breakfast! She quickly dressed in a skirt and a sweater, making her bed as an after thought.

Out in the hallway, she was surprised at how silent it was. Usually she heard Kyo yelling about something, or Shigures' loud obnoxious laughter.

Curiously, she looked around as she walked down the stairs. No one was in the hallway.

Walking into the kitchen, she found a note attached to a plate with a piece of burnt toast and something that resembled a dead bird.

Ignoring the food, Tohru read the note aloud to herself:

"'Dearest Tohru,

I'm afraid that I have embarked on a soul fulfilling quest, and must leave you youthful freesia by yourselves for the time being'," she read aloud, and then frowned in confusion at his words.

Shaking her head, Tohru examined the rest of it. "'My road ahead is fogged with the mists of mystery; therefore I am not certain when I may return to you.

Please take care of yourself until then ….and don't let that baka Kyo break anymore of my doors.

Sincerely your fond friend,

Shigure

P.s. Oh! Also, say 'hi' to my editor for me! .'"

Tohru stared at the note, rubbed her eyes furiously for a moment, and then looked at it again in disbelief. Shigure…went on a _quest? _

"What a baka," an irritated voice said from behind her.

Startled she spun around, and then smiled, seeing Kyo standing in the doorway… looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Is this note true…?" she asked, timidly.

He raised his eyebrows at her, waving his own note. "You would put this past _Shigure? _Damn right its authentic Dog crap." He shook his head, narrowing his eyes at something behind her. "And what is _that?" _

Tohru looked over her shoulder at her…umm...breakfast.

"I-I'm not sure…" she said, a bit worriedly.

The thing suddenly moved.

"Kyyyyahhhhh!!" she screamed, jumping over next to Kyo.

The chicken...toast...thingy rose and fell, breathing and bubbling.

They stared at it, frozen with fear.

"Should… should we call the police?" Tohru asked, breathlessly, not taking her eyes off the moving breakfast.

He looked at her in disbelief. "And report what? A deadly, killer strudel?" he snapped.

Yuki chose to wander in then, his eyes closed, softly breathing.

Inert, they watched him stumble towards the thing that was steadily growing in mass.

"Yuki-! No!" Tohru hissed, reaching for him. Kyo put an arm in front of her, holding her back.

"No. I want to help too, but its too late!" he told her, solemnly, but he was grinning gleefully.

In horror, Tohru watched Yuki get ever closer to the living toaster pastry that writhed, and towered a foot from the plate now.

Yuki paused in front of it, less than two feet away, and they held their breath.

Nimbly, he dodged it as it snapped at him, and he opened the pantry beside it, taking out a cup. He whirled around, his arm stiffly out, knocking it off the counter into the sink. Their faces were frozen into expressions of incredibility.

"No freakin' way..." Kyo muttered when Yuki, still soundly asleep, turned on the facet and filled his mug. He gulped it, as the thing slowly rose out of the drain. Done, he tossed it in, hitting the thing on its…'head'... and took a bite of the toast.

"Ew." He shoved it into the garbage disposal, and flipped on the switch.

Tiny cries came from the sink as Yuki lurched over to the fridge and opened it.

"Damn it, my day's ruined," Kyo muttered, turning away. Now bored, he wandered off to find something to break.

Delirious with relief, Tohru ran to Yuki. "Oh, are you okay?" She burrowed her face against his naked chest, and he blinked sleepily down at her.

"Tohru?" He looked around, at the still going garbage disposal and the small screams emitting from it.

"Umm…? What's in there?" he asked, uncertainly.

She beamed up at him. "Shigure's cooking."


End file.
